Titan Fall: The story of the Beginning
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: Hey guys, I know this has no section yet, but I had to write one out. This is about a pilot's story and who she became and how.


_**I have a great story to tell you…  
But first I guess I should tell you the beginning…**_

_**You have to promise though…don't fall asleep, okay?**_

_**Alexis Pov**_

_**It all started back in 3019, the world had changed, no longer was space the ultimate step. The IMC was this big military program that was using to much robotics instead of humans, a force larger than life decides to put their foot down, they were called the militia, these were people who were known as terrorists or pirates, mercs or even rogues. They all banded together to fight the IMC who was oblivious to the machines taking over. Our story begins when I first came into the Militia. I was just a young woman ready to kick ass, I only had training with being a pilot from the Command center somewhere in the galaxy of Tempu. The ship I was on was known as Desire, she was a huge ship that contained thousands and thousands of different titans and held a lot of pilots who were still in training or were veterans. My background was simple military marine chick with a spunky card for getting in trouble with the law. My family had come from a line of Military, it wasn't until I turned 18 that I jumped straight into the Marines. It was the perfect place for me to be who I wanted to become, plus I could borrow weapons. Perfect match! As the years went by, my rank went straight up to the lists. One day I was offered to fight for the Militia as a Pilot for a Titan. I agreed and was shipped to Tempu, were they train pilots. I got use to the wall running to the Double Jump, and I fell in love with my very own Titan. I named him Rouge. Did I have any friends? Not really, but I wasn't one for friends, I just sat by my titan and spoke to him. For pilot graduation every titan got an AI for your personal military experience. My AI was a female who would talk to me as she was a real live person. After Graduation I was sent to the ship known as Desire, this is the real deal, and I cant wait! **_

_**Gavin**_

_**A tall pilot walked through the large gates of the hangar, he had just come from the Command Center of Earth, he was a good 6'6 feet tall, broad shoulders, slim body and had military cut. He was wearing his Pilot uniform and his helmet was under his arm, behind him his titan walked following his master. His titan was Black and Red with a symbol on it, the symbol was a redneck flag with a skull embedded on it. The titan itself had Enemy human skulls wrapped around the waist area, the titan was known as Rat. I noticed him looking around, I hid behind my titans leg and heard my AI merely state "Hello Gavin." To the pilot who passed by, the more experience pilot stopped and looked around the titans leg, his voice was gentle but strict at the same time.  
"What are you doing?" Shit I thought, I have been found out. Looking up I saw him, he looked angry, but my titan side stepped and looked at the other titan. "Hello, I'm looking for any scratches on my titans leg." Then my Ai decides to make its smart remark. "But Alexis, we haven't even done any training exercises yet." Gavin glared at me, I sighed and growled. "Back off Noob!" The tall pilot merely chuckled and walked away his titan following. "Yea, we shall see who is the noob soon." I merely glared at my titan and kicked it. "Thanks for that."**_

"_**Stand by for TitanFall." **_

_**That's all Alexis heard from her ear, as she dodged incoming fire from the enemy. She rolled to a brick wall and aimed, she saw enemy bots and other enemy pilots, she marked the location, as a loud thunder sound was heard, her legs forced her body towards the titan which was hunched over, she grabbed the titans hand as it closed its door and gave her full control, shouting into her mic she made it known to her other comrades that she was in her titan. "We need some backup in sector A." She confirmed the location as she walked her titan towards that location. A large black and Yellow Titan ran past her, it had some missiles following it, she dodged as she looked, The black and yellow titan held a shield, holding the rockets, she looked behind her and saw two enemy titans. She turned around and opened fire a series of rockets to the unguarded AI titan, as it dodged left and right, she cursed and ejected her titan putting her AI in control, she active her camo and ran towards the AI titan, she heard the black and yellow titan shoot its powerful rail gun at the other titan, she jumped on a piece of boulder, and double jumped, landing upon the titan, a screen appeared in her left eye, showing the captain. "Finish it." She took off the covering of the power top, and shot her bullets at it, her AI titan was keeping any incoming pilots at bay from shooting at her, Finally an explosion was heard as the enemy titan that the black and yellow was fighting got destroyed. I shot once more, as I was send straight up to the sky, as an explosion was heard below me, I aimed my body towards my titan as it grabbed my body and allowed me inside. Turning around I saw the black and yellow sprint towards sector A, not giving me a back look. **_

_**Bryan **_

"_**You piece of Shit!" **_

_**A tall 6'9 feet tall soldier with broad shoulders, and a muscled body covered in heavy pilot suit equipment, he had his pilot helmet on, as all you could see was bright red lights on the pilot helmet, a training robot had grabbed his neck to snap his neck, he grabbed the robots arms and flipped the training mech unto its back, grabbing his side arm, he put a couple of barrels into the machine, as he ran towards the next training robot. He slid between enemy titans legs, and ran towards a wall, he double jumped over the titan and grabbed a hold of the enemy titan, kicking the door to the power source he unloaded a shit ton of bullets, once he was satisfied he was ejected towards the sky, as the titan exploded beneath him, he fell towards his titan, which caught him, he looked down to see the wreckage of his doing. 4 training titans were down for the count and his score on enemy robots were a count of 35, and enemy pilots was 13. A screen appeared in his left eye showing Sarah a Militia captain, she sounded pleased. "Nice Job Bryan, you out did your original score. A pick up ship will come to pick you up."  
**_

_**I saw him enter the hangars as I sat upon my titans leg eating my lunch, I recently had found out the black and yellow titan was indeed this pilot. His name was Bryan, but he called his titan Keld. Not much was known about this tall giant, but most pilots stayed away from him, because all they heard in the battle field was death threats and cursing from him. His titan was an Atlas with chains around the chest area, covering it like a blanket, his symbol was a redneck flag with a power fist in the flag. I couldn't see his face due to the pilot helmet, his primary weapon was an R-101C carbine with a steel sight, it was on his back as he looked around walking towards his Titans Hangar spot, I could have sworn he looked directly at me, but he just kept walking past me, I merely stuck out my tongue at him. **_

"_**Behind you!" **_

_**The female pilot known as Alexis shouted as an enemy pilot crept behind another soldier, she watched as he twisted her comrades neck, she screamed in rage and hailed bullets at the pilot, once he was done, she looked down to see her comrade dead, she merely kept on running hissing, anger rising upon her head, she killed everyone that day with a lot more vigor, she saw Gavin and Bryan both shooting enemies, Bryan shouted to him tactical strageties and Gavin nodded his head, as he cloaked himself and ran towards the upper enemy sniper who had another pilot down, 3 seconds passed by as the sniper was taken down, she saw two enemies creeping towards Bryan, she was about to scream at him, when his titan landed upon both of the humans as blood splattered, she gasped and saw his titan started guarding his back point, she turned her head just in time to be punched by an enemy pilot, he grabbed his knife and swiped at her, she yelled and did a heavy kick to his rib cage, grabbing her side arm she shot at his helmet, once the pilot was dead she ran towards another direction, the mission was to kill each and every enemy pilot, bot and titan. Attrition was the missions name. She hid behind a wall to take a breather, they had been out in this mission for 4 hours now, and it was starting to wear her out. A enemy bot appeared and shot at her, a bullet slammed into her shoulder, as she rolled out of the firing way, she was pinned as another bot appeared, she radioed in for help as she only got static, gripping her shoulder as blood pooled down, she heard captain sarah tell her that her titan was ready but she was in no position to call it out, she yelled for help, and help came. **_

_**He came by fast. Super Fast, her eyes had a hard time to see his actual form, a Stryder Titan appeared and smashed the bots with its hand, it looked at her and opened its hand, she fell towards the palm, as it gently grabbed her, she finally was out in the open to call her titan, marking the ground a loud boom was heard as her Atlas Titan appeared, the AI looking at the strider and then at her. Opening the cock pit of the controls, the strider titan slowly put her into the controls, closing the door shut, she breathed out in relief, with her titan she felt oh so much safer. The strider saluted and just as that the strider vanished from sight, she heard her captain tell her the mission was a success that drop ships would soon arrive, she laid upon her chair and moaned out. "Who was that?"  
Her AI replied appearing on the screen.  
"That was Lt. Exten. His titan is known as Demon for its high speeds."  
"Demon huh? I wonder how I can thank him." **_

_**Alright people this is only chapter 1, I hope you guys like it. More soon to come!**_


End file.
